everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Trumpetra Anasplat
''-sounds like a trumpet fanfare (translation)'' Description: Trumpetra Anasplat is the successor of the duck from the tale,Peter and the Wolf. She's a Rebel and I'll reveal why in the Alliances section. Character: Appearance: Trumpetra's hair is brownish-black with white patches on the sides. Believe it or not,she didn't dye her hair. It's actually 100% natural,and,yes,I did design Trumpetra with a duck in mind. She also has sea green eyes,tanned skin,and is a bit chubby. Personality: Trumpetra is an attention seeker. She loves people to notice her,and not just the 'just there' kind,but the 'weird girl who sounds like an instrument and keeps popping out of nowhere' kind. If a big event is happening,Trumpetra tries her best to play a big role in making and being in the party,and if someone else has the spotlight,Trumpetra struggles to keep herself upstaging them,even if it's her friends. Trumpetra also is really impatient. If she has to wait for something for more than two minutes,she'll do all of the things that a bored person does and more. Trumpetra's also a bit cold when she's impatient,sometimes saying things that she'll regret later. However,Trumpetra isn't heartless. She does care for the people around her and does feel immensely guilty if someone feels sad,angry,or alone because of her. In fact,deep inside,when no one's paying attention to her,Trumpetra feels alone,unwanted,and jealous herself.(You'll find out why later.) Anyway,Trumpetra also is the most fun-loving and playful out of her friends. If something fun is happening,you bet that Trumpetra's going to come whether she's invited or not(and with a bang,too). She makes the most out of having fun,trying all of the games at the party and communicating(or just sounding like an instrument for the other students)with everyone. She even does all of the dares thrown at her in Truth or Dare,which sometimes gets her into trouble. Story: Trumpetra's story is Peter and the Wolf. In the story,a boy named Peter,a cat,and a little bird basically capture a wolf. Oh yeah,and before the wolf gets captured,it eats alive a little duck,which so happens to be Trumpetra's fate(Awkward.) How does Trumpetra come into it? Well,there is a marvelous(read:twisted) tradition that says that a child from one of the duck's cousins would be the one to go to Ever After High. Since Trumpetra's oldest children were too old to go to EAH(and took care of the others along with their parents) and the youngest children were too young,Grimm decided to have the middle child(Trumpetra) go to EAH,since she was the proper age at the moment,but she didn't go then because it was summer break. On that same summer,though,Trumpetra got her human form from Baba Yaga. Relationships: Family: Let's just say that Trumpetra's relationship with her mom and dad is very......distant,to say the least. You see,Trumpetra hasn't had much quality time with her mother and father. Sure,they give Trumpetra food and shelter,but the only quality time that Trumpetra has had with her parents is with her siblings,and that was few and far in between,since Trumpetra's parents usually had other things to think about(like food,shelter,each other,stuff like that). This also qualifies for Trumpetra's older siblings,since they're usually taking care of the mischievious little ones. Because of this,Trumpetra's usually left alone and/or barely has any attention drawn to her,making her feel left out and jealous of her younger siblings. Now that she's in Ever After High,though,she'll make sure that she's never ignored again(at least,if she can help it). Now,don't get me wrong. Trumpetra's family cares deeply for her,and would do anything to keep her safe. It's just that,with a family like this,somebody is going to be left alone,and that somebody,unfortunately,is Trumpetra. Friends: Trumpetra's friends so far are Viola Peterson,Willow Calico,and Ashiko Kestrel. All of them are from the tale Peter and the Wolf. Trumpetra HAS tried to make other friends,but,so far,hasn't because,to the rest of the students of Ever After High,Trumpetra is an annoying little stage hogger who sounds like a trumpet. Enemies: Trumpetra doesn't have any enemies,but she doesn't like the bullies at Ever After High,especially when they deal with any of her friends. However,Trumpetra doesn't really like Wolfgang that much,since he's going to eat her alive in her tale. Then again,Trumpetra considers Wolfgang a 'friendly rival' rather than a enemy. Pet: Trumpetra isn't really comfortable about getting a pet,since she and most of her friends are part animal themselves. Therefore,Trumpetra doesn't have a pet. Alliance: Trumpetra is a Rebel because she feels like she could be erased entirely from her tale and the story wouldn't change at all. She also dislikes the fact that she dies in the middle of her tale,and feels a little jealous toward people who play bigger roles in their stories and have Happily Ever Afters. Outfits: Basic: Trumpetra wears a periwinkle blue dress with a tan headband and lavender shoes. Legacy Day: Trumpetra wore a dress that was white on the front and tan on the back with a dark green headband and orange shoes. Getting Fairest: Trumpetra wears a long(but light) ocean blue dress,light gray shoes,and a magenta headband. Notes: Trumpetra is 15 years old. Trumpetra's last name,Anasplat,comes from parts of the scientific name of ducks. As for Trumpetra's first name,well,I don't have to explain where it came from,do I? Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Peter and the Wolf Category:Rebels